The Window of Sorrow
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Dia tak pernah menjalani hidupnya bak anak kecil. Segala yang ia terima tak sesuai dengan usianya. Apakah ia tak boleh memperoleh kebahagiaan? Jendela-lah yang menjadi sumber keceriaannya selama ini. Akankah mereka mengerti? Read and Review Please?


**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** AU, OOC, pendek banget, minim dialog, gaje bin abal, _pedofilia_, _child abuse inside_, dan err—entahlah!

_Humm, I don't know, why I make this fic. But, I know for whom this fic I dedicated_. Saya dedikasikan fic ini untuk **koizumi nanaho**. Dan saya harap, semoga senpai-senpai sekalian yang membaca fic ini terhibur dengan persembahan dari saya. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nya. m(-_-)m

* * *

**The Window of Sorrow**

Main Characters : Lilynette Gingerback

Rated : T semi M

Presented by : Rigel Pendragon Draven

Dedicated for **koizumi nanaho**

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Lilynette melayangkan pandangan kosong ke luar jendela. Tatapan kosong yang yang hampir setiap hari menjadi rutinitas mata merah mudanya.

Andai saja matanya bisa berbicara mungkin ia akan berteriak atau malah berontak ingin keluar dari jendela matanya. Mungkin tidak tahan mungkin juga merasa tidak difungsikan. Mata yang kasihan penuh pandangan bosan.

"Lily suka jendela," lirih dia bekata pada dirinya sendiri.

****TWOS****

Sejak kecil Lilynette menyukai jendela. Teman–temannya bermain berkejar-kejaran di luar sana. Lilynette hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jendela. Lilynette sudah merasa senang.

Kadang bila ia merasa tidak puas, ia akan menaiki bibir jendela. Dan ia akan berjinjit-jinjit dengan kepala ditengadah keluar, mata merah muda Lilynette berusaha menjangkau gerakan teman–temannya. Ketika ada teman yang menghampirinya, ia bersembunyi menghindari. Lilynette malu, takut. Sampai akhirnya teman-temannya menghilang begitu saja, menjauh dan tak datang lagi. Acuh.

"Lily, tidak boleh!" seru salah satu orang dewasa di rumahnya.

Lilynette kecil membenci orang–orang dewasa yang berada di rumah. Tak ada yang berpihak padanya. Lilynette merasa seperti benda kecil yang diambil jika dibutuhkan dan dibuang ketika usang. Lilynette tercampakkan.

Hidup Lilynette kecil penuh aturan dan tuntutan. Masa–masa pertumbuhan pernah dilaluinya dengan persetubuhan. Lilynette adalah salah satu korban pedofil orang sekitarnya.

Lilynette diraba dan disandera. Mencoba berontak namun tak bisa, tubuh mungilnya terlalu lemah melawan kekekaran lelaki dewasa. Lilynette lengah dan lemah, tak sampai mengisi rahimnya yang belum bisa berbuah. Lilynette pernah berniat mengadu, tak tahan ingin berteriak.

"Lily, jangan mengada-ada!" bentak salah seorang anggota keluarga yang ia harap bisa menjadi penyelamatnya.

Lilynette pergi berlalu begitu saja sambil menahan air mata yang hampir tertumpah.

Lelaki bejat yang telah merenggut kehormatan Lilynette itu adalah saudara orangtua Lilynette, yang hanya menginap beberapa hari di rumah. Selebihnya, ia menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan jejak luka batin tedalam bagi Lilynette. Seumur hidupnya.

****TWOS****  
Masa-masa yang seharusnya dilalui dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tanda tanya tak pernah muncul di dalam hidup Lilynette. Padahal Lilynette merindukannya, sangat merindukannya.

Lilynette sebenarnya anak yang cerdas, penuh cerita dan tanya. Namun orang dewasa di sekitarnya tak pernah menggubris sama sekali. Lilynette seperti pengganggu saja.

Di saat teman–temannya sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan keluarga, Lilynette hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan hampa. Lilynette ingin mempraktekannya di rumah. Lilynette berusaha mencuri perhatian dengan menanyakan PR, tugas dan nilai yang selalu bagus. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Malah ganti berbalik orang dewasa yang mengeluh padanya.

Umur tujuh tahun masih terlalu hijau bagi Lilynette mengenal pelajaran selingkuh, hutang, dan pertengkaran. Itu yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Layaknya tempat sampah, Lilynette adalah tampat pembuangan dari mulut orang dewasa yang tidak pada tempatnya. Mungkin mereka lupa jika Lilynette masih berusia tujuh tahun. Apa memang ada yang salah dengan syaraf mereka?

Sejak merasa terabaikan Lilynette lebih sering diam, bungkam, dan sendirian.

Lilynette kerap kurang cocok saat berbincang – bincang dengan teman sebangkunya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya uang jajan, makanan, dan permen. Sedang Lilynette tidak pernah sempat memikirkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Lilynette ingin berbagi cerita yang lain, cerita tentang hari–hari yang dijalaninya. Lilynette ingin berbagi karena merasa tak kuat membawanya, teramat berat beban yang ditanggung oleh anak seusia Lilynette. Sayang, teman-temannya tak pernah peduli dan mengerti, sampai kini.

****TWOS****

"Lily suka hujan," mulutnya bersuara—yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri—ketika ia melihat linangan hujan melumer yang menggeliat-geliat di kaca jendela.

Lilynette suka menggambar. Di kamar ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi benda-benda disekitar lalu memindahkannya ke kanvas putih yang telah ditopang oleh pahanya sendiri, tentunya didahului dengan menggambar bingkai di sekelilingnya. Lilynette selalu mengawali awal lukisannya dengan membuat bingkai kayu mirip bingkai jendela yang ada di kamarnya.

"Karena Lilynette suka jendela," lagi-lagi ia berkata pada hatinya sendiri.

Lilynette ingin membingkai hujan di dalam jendela, Lilynette ingin menyimpannya. Jika suatu saat Lilynette kesepian Lilynette akan memanggil mereka kembali untuk menemani bermain bersama melalui alunan merdu rintik – rintik hujan itu.

Tidak hanya hujan saja yang dimasukan ke dalam jendela lukisnya. Semua yang ada disekitar ditangkap yang kemudian dipindahkan. Setiap orang yang dikenalnya, setiap benda yang dilihatnya.

Sebetulnya Lilynette tidak terbelakang, keadaan dan orang-orang sekitarnyalah yang membentuk pribadi Lilynette.

Suatu ketika guru melukis terkejut melihat lukisan Lilynette. Beliau seperti melihat keanehan setiap memandangi lukisan Lilynette. Lukisan anak-anak yang sedang bermain kemudian disambar petir.

Lukisan rumah kecil yang bukan sebuah keluarga sebagai penghuninya melainkan para monster berwajah seram yang beraneka macam bentuknya. Bukan hanya itu, tak lupa ia menggambar wajah-wajah monster di setiap dinding dan gentingnya. Lukisan terakhir yang membuat ibu gurunya sedikit teduh ialah lukisan tentang hujan. Lukisan Lilynette memang bagus, pantaslah jika guru seni itu sering memujinya.

"Lukisan buatan Lily adalah lukisan yang paling indah diantara teman-teman Lilynette," Ibu gurunya berjongkok mengimbangi tinggi badan Lilynette sambil membelai rambut hijau muda lurusnya. Sementara itu, Lilynette hanya membalas dengan senyuman datar.

****TWOS****  
Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Lilynette mendahului teman-temannya. Ia tidak mau mendengar ejekan mereka. Lilynette idiot, Lilynette goblok, Lilynette tak punya teman.

Rupanya segerombolan temannya tak begitu saja melepaskan Lilynette. Mereka beramai-ramai menghadang tubuh kecil Lilynette. Mereka mendorongnya kesana kemari sampai terjatuh. Lilynette diam sementara jari telujuk teman-temannya menuju kearah wajah sambil berulangkali mengatai-ngatainya.

"Lilynette idiot, Lilynette anak goblok, Lilynette anak pelacur, Lilynette anak hasil selingkuh…"

Darimana anak-anak itu tahu kedua kata terakhir itu? Pasti mereka mendengar dari orang tua mereka, para orang tua yang sering menggunjingkan keluarga Lilynette. Meski mereka tidak tahu artinya mereka asal mengikut saja. Sifat dasar anak-anak; mengekor orang dewasa.

****TWOS****

Lilynette hampir menangis, sekuat tenaga diterobosnya badan teman-temannya. Ia berlari sembari menutup telinga. Berharap tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Sesampai di rumah Lilynette tidak mengadu kepada siapa. Ia menjadi sosok pendiam karena merasa tak diperhatikan. Lilynette langsung memasuki kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Lilynette lalu mengambil buku gambarnya. Seperti biasa, pertama-tama ia menggambari pinggirnya seperti bingkai jendela baru menggambar bagian tengah sesuka hati. Kali ini ia ingin menggambar dirinya sendiri, berdiri seperti patung dengan lilitan tali yang mengikat di lehernya. Perpaduan warna hitam dan putih. Kontras, antara latar belakang dan obyek, Lilynette.

_"__Lilynette_ _suka jendela karena Lily ingin melihat dunia."_

****TWOS****  
Selepas petang Lilynette tak juga keluar dari kamar. Kakak Lilynette memaksa membuka pintunya dan didapati Lilynette tak lagi bernyawa…

****Owari****

**Curhatan sang author** :

Astaga, kenapa saya malah membuat drama gaje plus _child abuse_ parah begini, ya? Ternyata isi otak saya benar-benar kacau dan super parah selama saya berada di rumah sakit. =_="

Maafkan saya dan cerita gaje saya ini, ZumiZumi-chan. Saya harap ceritanya bagus dan tidak mengecewakan.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya, ZumiZumi-chan. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya?

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
